fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon-Banjo-Laylee and Yooka-Kazooie
Pokémon-Banjo-Laylee and Pokemon-Yooka-Kazooie are a pair of games released for the Xbox Syndicate. Developed by Copy-Ability-Studios, the games take place in the tenth generation of the Pokemon series and both function as the spiritual sequel to Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. They are also a crossover between the Pokemon, Banjo-Kazooie, Yooka-Laylee and (to a lesser extent) Ben 10 franchises. Following Pokémon A port of the game, Pokemon-Banjo-Yooka-Laylee-Kazooie, is to be released for the Nintendo Call. Plot In Spiral Mountain, Banjo and Kazooie receive an invitation from Professor Paradox to partake in the Moa region's "Annual Inter-Galactic Vehicular Spectacle" competition. The duo are confused (and get PTSD from the last time they had to build vehicles) when a Rustbucket suddenly lands in front of them. They hop aboard and fly into outer space. Meanwhile, in Shipwreck Creek, the same thing happens to Yooka and Laylee, though this duo is not only already well aware of the Moa region as well as the competition, but are actually excited to try building vehicles instead of platforming for a change. In space, the two Rustbuckets carrying two different duos collide with one another, resulting in the main heroes' sidekicks to become separated. Once landing in Bellwood, the moon colony where the opening ceremony of the competition is being held, Banjo and Yooka find out that Kazooie and Laylee are missing. Banjo jumps to conclusions and assumes that Yooka is responsible for Kazooie's disappearance, but Yooka tries to prove his innocence and claims Banjo is responsible for Laylee's disappearance. After Professor Paradox declares the competion has begun, Banjo and Yooka decide to compete with each other to see who gets to have both sidekicks to themselves. In Pokemon-Banjo-Laylee, Banjo's first planet to visit is Sonorsia, where part of the first challenge is to capture a Voice type Pokemon. Banjo sees a strange bat-like creature he never saw before and throws a Poke Ball at it. To Banjo's surprise, the bat turns out to be Laylee, Yooka's sidekick. Despite convincing Banjo she is not a Pokemon, Laylee gets identified as such in the Pokedex. In Pokemon-Yooka-Kazooie, Yooka's first planet to visit is Terradino, where part of the first challenge is to capture a Flying type Pokemon. Yooka sees a strange red bird he never saw before and throws a Poke Ball at it. To Yooka's surprise, the bird turns out to be Kazooie, Banjos sidekick. Despite convincing Kazooie she is not a Pokemon, Kazooie gets identified as such in the Pokedex. Gameplay Pokemon-Banjo-Laylee and Pokemon-Yooka-Kazooie are very similar in gameplay to Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. Players can build and customize vehicles from the ground up to use in missions. Vehicles are built by using a plethora of different components available, such as body panels, engines, wheels, wings, propellers, fuel tanks, and so on. Depending on which mission the player has selected, vehicle types can range from automobiles, motorbikes, boats and aeroplanes. Thanks to the new vehicle parts available in Pokemon-Banjo-Laylee and Pokemon-Yooka-Kazooie, players now have the option of building locomotives and mine carts to use on railroad tracks, or fully functional construction vehicles such as front loaders and dump trucks. A primary new mechanic is the ability to catch wild Pokemon using Poke Balls and using said creatures as a component in the player's vehicle. Doing so will give the vehicle an effect which will benefit the player and help clear the mission more easily (for example, a Water type Pokemon can create railroad tracks out of bubbles to help a runaway train cross a bridge). The games' control scheme is designed to require the Wii Remote and Nunchuck combo or the Joy Con L and Joy Con R combo (with the N Joy adapter attached to the console). Players do not engage in battles with wild Pokemon like in the Pokemon series, and instead the player is tasked with simply catching the Pokemon with a Poke Ball by swinging the Wii Remote/Joy Con R. The player character starts with either Banjo and Laylee or Yooka and Kazooie, depending on the version. Pokemon See List of Generation X Pokemon. Gallery Category:Pokémon Ben 10